The present invention relates to television test signal and base signal generators and television systems comprising such generators.
In present television equipment, it is useful to create, on the one hand, signals serving for generating a television signal, called television base signals and, on the other hand, signals for controlling the quality of the television signal, called television test signals.
For that, it is known to centralize a generator of such signals and to effect distribution by means of cable to all the equipment whose operation requires use of these signals.
But the cost of cabling the equipment to the centralized generator is generally very expensive. Furthermore, it is not convenient to use cables.
Another method, generally less expensive, consists in generating these signals in each of the pieces of television equipment.
However, this method, which is often preferred to distribution by multiple cables, lacks flexibility. In fact, it requires as many generating circuits as there are types of signals to be generated. In the case where the equipment is subject to a special specification involving the use of signals other than those provided for, problems may exist for incorporating new circuits in the conventional equipment.
The television test and base signal generator of the present invention allows a large number of different signals to be created able to correspond to different cases of use from a single basic circuit. This generator is distinguished by its flexibility of use.